


I'm Not Boring

by heeseungsapple



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: Your roommate, Sunghoon, overhears you calling him boring during a call with someone else.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I'm Not Boring

Ever since the two of you became roommates, Sunghoon has had an unrelenting crush on you. He finds it difficult to behave normally in the apartment alongside you… it’s odd sharing an apartment with someone who you’re attracted to, but not dating.

He usually keeps to himself and tries to not overstep any boundaries. After all, him being a total creep would turn you off right?

But as Sunghoon was walking past your door today, he had to take a pause. You were talking loudly on the phone, as per usual. Normally, Sunghoon tunes you out as he feels that it would be rude of him to eavesdrop; however, he couldn’t this time.

He didn’t tune you out, because you were talking about him to the person over the phone.

“Yeah, my roommate is pretty hot, but he’s so… boring,” you say over the phone, giving a slight chuckle. Sunghoon immediately becomes flush at the idea of you finding him hot, but he can’t overlook one thing…

_**You thought he was boring?!** _

Sunghoon presses his ear closer to the door to ensure that he’s hearing everything correctly.

“He’s so nice to me though… and yeah, he’s really cute…”

He hears you giggling about something.

“…don’t tell anyone, but I really want to suck his cock,” you snicker over the phone.

Sunghoon immediately turns red, his cock stiffening at the idea of your mouth pleasuring him. Your words are turning him on considerably, so much that he wants to beat his cock immediately in front of your closed door.

But of course, that wouldn’t be appropriate. To calm himself down, Sunghoon steps away from the door, understanding the relationship you share a bit better.

__________________________________________

Everything was a bit awkward after your phone conversation. After you finish your call, you exit your room to see Sunghoon on the couch, fiddling with his phone. He doesn’t make eye-contact with you upon you entering the living room.

You didn’t know Sunghoon had been in the apartment this entire time – usually by now, he’d be at figure skating practice.

“O-Oh, hi Sunghoon,” you say nervously to the raven-haired man. He looks up at you, giving you an anxious smile. This attitude was a bit different than the one Sunghoon would normally give you, as he usually gives you a chill nod of acknowledgment to your greetings.

Did he hear everything?

You try to suss out exactly how much of your conversation Sunghoon heard.

“How was figure skating practice?”

“…it got canceled today,” Sunghoon says to you, still maintaining his odd demeanor from before.

“A-Ah. I see… how unfortunate,” you say in return to the man. He slightly nods his head in agreement, and then immediately darts his eyes at his phone.

Sunghoon can’t get your words out of his mind. This was all making him so nervous… and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Seeing you all embarrassed compounded his sexual frustration tenfold.

However, there is another thing that is bothering Sunghoon – the fact that you find him boring. He gets even more frustrated at his nervous demeanor, feeling as though he’s reaffirmed your feelings on his dull personality.

After looking on his phone for a few seconds, Sunghoon stands and makes way to his room.

__________________________________________

_Boring? She thinks that I’m boring?_

Sunghoon lies down on his bed and thinks of a way to creatively ensnare you into fucking him. Should he just come into your room unannounced and rub his cock against you in your bed? Should he “accidentally” walk on you in the shower and start to lick the folds of your cunt?

These approaches were far too active… you’d probably be taken aback, right?

He starts to massage his cock a bit through the fabric of his sweatpants as he thinks about his hips slamming against your ass. The imagery of his cock being tugged by the pull of your lips makes his cock start to throb.

Sunghoon isn’t thinking straight now – his brain is overcome with lustful thoughts of you. He has to fuck you.

He starts to touch his cock, concentrating the movement of his palm near the tip. His pace quickens, and he starts grunting and moaning to attract your attention from the next room over.

Of course, since the apartment isn’t the best at noise reduction, you hear Sunghoon masturbating. His voice, pants, and the rubbing sound of his hand against his cock are making you increasingly wetter.

You listen a bit more, and you hear something peculiar…

Sunghoon is moaning your name.

_“…mngh… fuck… please…”_

You freeze for a bit, unsure if you should step in or not.

 _“…please take my cock,”_ you hear Sunghoon moan.

You quickly make up your mind and rest your hand on the door handle of Sunghoon’s room. As you twist it, you see a reddened Sunghoon, panting, with his long fingers moving up and down his thick cock.

He looks at you with a face filled with absolute arousal, and you waste no time making your way towards him. You sit on the bed, brushing your fingers against the man’s cock, to which the man slightly elevates his hips to create more pressure between your fingers and his cock.

_“…please suck it… like you said you would…”_

He raises his hips higher, begging you with his body to stimulate his cock. You grab the base of his cock and start to take his cock into your mouth, tasting sweat and precum as you do this.

He immediately moans in pleasure – the warmth of your mouth feels so good around his cock. You start to move your palm up and down the shaft of the man while bobbing your head up and down the tip, creating stimulation across his cock.

Sunghoon wants to feel more of your mouth on him. He starts pressing and pulling your head rhythmically down and up his cock using your hair such that you’re sucking him off deeper.

_“…mngh… yes! …please!”_

You gasp for air for a bit while Sunghoon looks at you with half-lidded eyes. He thinks you look beautiful right now, and he thinks you’d look even more beautiful with his cum on your face.

He starts to lightly tap you on the face with his cock, motioning for you to resume sucking him off; however, you choose to only stroke him with your hand.

This frustrates Sunghoon. He wants to feel the grasp of your lips on his cock, and hear you gag on the tip as it hits the back of your throat. Subsequently, he grabs your hand and roughly positions you on the bed such that you are the one laying down. He then straddles you, his legs resting near your neck and erect cock prodding your lips.

_“…you said you’d suck it.”_

Sunghoon forces his cock into your mouth, rocking his hips back and forth into your face. He begins to moan more loudly, and his panting amplifies.

_“…fuck… ngh… is this boring too, baby?”_

His pace starts to quicken as he feels a bit vengeful for you insulting him earlier. The feeling of fucking the very thing that insulted him is euphoric.

_“…mngh… right there… use that pretty mouth for something good…”_

He starts to rock his hips faster against your face but then comes abruptly to a halt. Sunghoon starts to deeply groan, and his abdominals begin to twitch. You can feel his balls slightly moving against your face as his cum pumps into your mouth.

As you swallow his cum, Sunghoon looks at you, desiring more.


End file.
